I think I'm falling for you
by You make me INVINCIBLE
Summary: The characters in the story are based on the twilight characters. Story of how a friendship turns into a life-long relationship. Please read. My first fanfiction. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS:

Jason- Emmett/Taylor- Rosalie/Esther- Alice/Brad- Jasper/Amanda- Bella/Sean- Edward

WHAM! The soccer ball launched to my friend, Esther's, open feet. In the distance I heard a door open then close.

"Taylor?" The voice I knew too well questioned. My only thoughts we to run, '_RUN! This is the guy who didn't care...' _I dunked under the soaring ball and sprinted away from him. I ruined my life because of him last year and now I built up this wall from anyone hurting me.

I was jerked backwards to find him, Jason, standing there chest heaving. "Why did you run?"

"I cant get hurt again" I just wanted to get away from him but the rain came down hard blurring my vision even more.

"Please just hear me out; all I want to do is talk." He said, water sliding down his face. "Please"

My mind was wheeling thinking if I should trust him and let him back into my life. "Okay" I said numbly.

We ran back to his house in the poring rain. I was shaking not only from the rain but from nervousness and fear of what is going to happen.

"These are the smallest sweats I have and shirts are in the dresser. Um…come get me when you're done so we can talk." He placed Forks football sweats on the bed and walked out.

As I slipped on the clothes, that were huge on me, I took in all the football and baseball trophies on the shelves around the room.

The door creaked open and I spun and saw him standing in the doorway. "Hey," h said softly. "I know you don't want to talk but I need to talk to you big time." His brown eyes pierced into mine. That made me nervous, sat on his bed and pulled my knees to my chest. "Anyways, last year you made me realize that there is a certain person ─you─ out there who likes me for who I am. Tanya was only with me for popularity. And I kind of like you now…"

My voice was quivering, "I'm not perfect like her, and I'm so different. We couldn't ever be together, it wouldn't work." The tears were threatening to come.

"I know I hurt you but please give me a chance?" He moved in to hold my hand.

"How about just friends? I don't know if I can trust you fully yet." My heart was going wild. I wanted more but was terrified.

"Yeah I would like that. Ill take what I can get." He grinned and from that day on we were inseparable.

OoO

It has been 2 years since Emmett and I became best friends and inseparable. But sometimes I think I might want more…


	2. Chapter 2

CHARACTERS:

Jason- Emmett/Taylor- Rosalie/Esther- Alice/Brad- Jasper/Amanda- Bella/Sean- Edward

2

_It has been 2 years since Emmett and I became best friends and inseparable. But sometimes I think I might want more…_

I woke up at the usual 6am to get ready for the first day of my senior year at Forks High school. Walking into my closet I put on a light pink AE (American eagle) shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with white ballet flats.

"Taylor hurry up I want to leave already! You take forever." Jason called from my door impatiently.

"If you want a ride then shut up and wait." I said calmly. After checking my perfect appearance in the mirror once more, I was ready.

"Could you be anymore slow?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Could you be anymore annoying?" I shot back, sticking my thoung out at him.

We stood there sticking our tungh out at each other. Until I pushed him and sprinted downstairs.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He laughed and ran after me and tackled me on the couch and tickled me.

"STOP! STOP! Please STOP I can't breathe!" I yelled, panting. He stopped and looked at me. I couldn't help but stare into his deep chocolate eyes.

JASON POV

As I tackled her onto the couch I couldn't help but think this felt right, like I could us as a couple doing this. Her deep blue eyes, almost violet, made my mind wander and stare at her pink plump lips that I was dieing to kiss.

"Taylor and Jason! Let's go!" Brad yelled, making me jump and fall on the floor. Taylor and brad cracked up laughing.

"Alright boys, Lets get to school." She got up, still chuckling, and walked to her car.

I watched as Taylor, with Esther and Amanda, strutted down the hall and smiled and waved at every one who dared to even talk to him. Brad and Sean came to my locker and walked to our first class that we shared with the girls. Brad was dating Esther and Sean is dating Amanda, Taylor and I have yet to fall I love. Yet the guys still tease me about being on love with Taylor. We all sat next to each other in the back, while the teacher wasn't looking I slid Taylor a note.

(**Bold-Jason **_italics-Taylor_)

**Are you okay?**

_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_

**I was wondering if I hurt you al all this morning…**

_Nahhh, but im going to get you back for that_

**Sure you will ;) look at Brad and Esther…. **I caught them whispering to each other and starring at each other.

_She totally loves him_

**He is so whipped ha-ha**

_Don't be jealous _

**And why would I be jealous? **I grinned at her.

_Awww, you do you need someone to love?_

**Yes any suggestions ;)**

_I'm pretty sure Tanya is still interested._

**OMG NO! Never in a million years!**

_Good she puts the B in witch. _Before she could respond the bell rang signaling the end of class.

TAYLORS POV

"OMG Esther I think I'm in love." I whispered as we walked out of that class and towards my locker.

A shocked look came across her face, "Who?"

"Jason, he's so sweet and nice to me." I sighed.

"You might want to check to your left. I'm sorry." She said.

Confused, I turned and gasped. Jason was standing kissing Tanya, her back against the lockers. I could feel the tears threatening and I knew I had to get out of there so I ran. I ran to my car and drove home wiping tears away. Once there I dived onto the bed and cried. My phone went off signaling a text from Alice.

(Esther **Taylor **_**Jason**_)

Jason is looking for you…

**He blew it.**

Okay ill stop by later.

_Where did you go?_

**I'm at home. **

_Why? How am I supposed to get home?_

**I'm sure Tanya can take you. Bye. **

I just wanted to scream, boys were so irritating! They tell you one thing but then screw it up by doing something else. I'm a mess.

JASONS POV

As I was trying to open my locker when Tanya slid and grabbed my neck for her to kiss me. In the distant I hear a locker slam shut and I pulled away.

"Hey babe miss me?" The slut asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We are history, done, over." I stalked over to Sean and Brad. "I hate her."

Later at lunch I noticed Taylor wasn't there. So I texted her.

_Jason _**Taylor**

_Where did you go?_ I was starting to get nervous.

**I'm at home. **How was I supposed to get home?

_Why? How am I supposed to get home?_

**I'm sure Tanya can take you. Bye. ** No! That stupid slut! She ruined my chance 2 years ago and now she ruined my chance now. Oh hell!

What am I going to do now?


End file.
